Sharing Your Future
by Goddess-of-the-Night04
Summary: Sequel to "Living Your Memories". How are things now that Harry's back in his own time? Not quite how he or Severus expected...
1. A Welcome Home

All right guys, here's the sequel to "Living Your Memories". I'd like to start by thanking everyone who not only read, but also reviewed, the first installment. I've never written a sequel before, so we'll see how this works out. This _is_ a WIP, so you'll have to be patient with me after maybe the second or third chapter. I'm not sure how long it'll end up being, so that's anyone's guess. However, I do hope that it will be good enough to keep reviewers and readers around until the end

If you haven't read "Living Your Memories", I would suggest doing that. Things might make a little more sense that way

Just one more little note: This story starts the morning after Harry's return, so there is no time jump here. Harry is still 16, Severus 36, cept now it's in present tense instead of past, lol...doubt you woulda noticed, but still

* * *

Severus' eyes slowly open, and the first thing he notices is the lump on his chest. His gaze travels down to find the source of the pressure and he gasps when he realizes Harry Potter is asleep on him 

The sound and movement wakes the figure on top of him. As the sleep-clouded emerald eyes meet his own onyx ones, the look of shock on both faces is priceless

"So...it really worked? I'm really back?" Harry asks uncertainly

"Apparently," Severus states, "I thought I had dreamt it"

"Me too," Harry admits

There is silence due to both parties weariness, "You did say you still love me, right?" Harry asks after awhile, needing to make sure, "I didn't imagine that?"

"No, you didn't imagine it," Severus says on a sigh, averting his eyes, "I do still love you"

Harry beams down at the older man and says, "I love you, too"

"Thank you for reassuring me of that fact," Severus says sincerely, meeting the others gaze once more

"I will reassure you every day we are together if need be"

"Hopefully I'll learn," Severus smiles, which Harry immediately returns

"Yes, hopefully you will"

Through the ensuing silence, the only sound was their breathing and the only movement was that of their heads drawing closer together. The kiss they share is sweet, delicate and fills Severus with emotions he hasn't known for 20 years

"I love you, Severus," Harry whispers as the kiss ends

"I love you too, Harry. I was so scared I would lose you again," he admits

"You'll never lose me. Not ever," they kiss again, only breaking when Harry's stomach growls

He blushes sheepishly before asking, "What time is it?"

"Around seven in the morning, I'd say. Breakfast should be being served now if you want"

Harry merely nods and they finally get out of bed. When Harry walks into the sitting room, he notices one of his outfits sitting nicely on the couch

He smiles as he hears water begin to run and changes his clothes, taking comfort in the fact that Severus is otherwise occupied and wouldn't see the scars on his body

When the older man is ready to leave mere minutes later, he walks into the sitting room to find Harry looking at the book he himself had been reading before Harry had disappeared

"Ready to go?" He asks with a smirk, causing the boy to jump slightly

Harry looks up quickly, a little in shock, but smiles when he notices Severus, "Yes"

As the younger boy stands, Severus looks at him oddly, "Where'd you get new clothes?"

"What?" he looks down at himself, "Oh, that. They were laying on your couch when I came out here"

"And you changed out here?" He looks mildly amused

"Yes, of course. Where else was I supposed to change?"

"My room, maybe? The portraits out here are quite the voyeurs, Harry," Severus is smiling now

Harry on the other hand looks like he's been told he has to fight Voldemort right now

"They are off now, and I have no doubt as to what they are doing after seeing such an enticing display," Oh how Severus missed having someone he could joke around with

"But..." Harry sputters, making Severus laugh even more before walking over to the young man and kissing his lips

"Breakfast," Severus orders, leading him out of the door

The pair walks into the Great Hall together silently, careful to keep a respectful distance between each other. All noise stops when the doors open admitting them, and as they walk, Dumbledore stands and begins to speak, "Please welcome back Harry Potter," The applause dies down only after Harry's seated, "And thank the man who was able to get him back: Professor Severus Snape." The amount of applause startles Severus, for he wasn't expecting _anyone_ to clap. However, the whole hall seems to be clapping enthusiastically, so Severus does the only thing he knows how to do in this situation: he glares

Albus quiets everyone down again and says, "You may resume eating now," with a sparkle in his eye as he watched Ron Weasley look up with wide eyes, mouth and hands full of toast

"Where were you, Harry?""Was it scary?"  
"Was anyone with you?"  
"Did you see You-Know-Who?"  
"Harry Potter! Where the _hell_ did you get an earring!" Hermione shouts angrily above everyone else's questions, quieting the entire hall

Harry looks around sheepishly to see if there's even one person not looking at him. It's no use, though; even Severus is waiting for an answer

"I uh..." he clears his throat and tries again, "I got it while I was gone, Hermione," he says loud enough for most to hear and pass it to those who didn't

"Why?" The answer only calming her an iota of a degree

Harry glances at Severus then back to Hermione, "Someone wanted me to get it, so I did"

"That's no excuse, Harry"

"I think it's a fine excuse," Harry says, becoming defensive

"To do something just because someone told you to?"

"I trust them. I did then and I do now"

"Do you even know the person who gave it to you?"

"Yes I know them!" He's careful not to say the person's gender, even as he's ready to explode, but there's no telling how long that filter will hold strong

"What else would you do that they tell you to? Huh, Harry? Would you jump off a bridge?" She practically yells

No one can figure out why she's so mad, not even Ron or Harry. It's just an earring after all

"You know what?" He asks, standing up from Gryffindor table without having touched any food, "Maybe I would! If that's what he really wanted me to do, I probably would!" Then he storms out of the hall

Severus growls as he stands up, glaring at Hermione before striding out after the boy

* * *

Ok, so that's the first part. I'm sorry that it's not longer than it is, but I haven't decided where my stopping places will be in this story yet, so I need to do that 

Please tell me what you think of it so far and if you really still want this sequel to continue. Thank you for reading, and I hope it didn't disappoint


	2. The Earring's Meaning

Hello there people. So why exactly was Hermione so mad about the earring? That has to be the single most frequently asked question I've ever gotten for a story, lol. The answer to why is in the chapter. The funny thing about it is that at first I had her acting just really bitchy, but then I decided I'd need a reason (even though I was originally just trying to switch it up) besides showing her pent up frustrations, so I came up with this idea...it was rather akin to an epiphany, actually

Anyway, thank you for all your reviews! And here's your next chapter:

* * *

Severus finds Harry walking down a hall on the second floor, "Harry," he calls, but the boy doesn't stop. "Harry," he tries again, still to no avail 

The older man is slowly gaining ground, but it's not until Harry reaches a window that he stops, looking out at the grounds. Severus takes the opportunity to slow his pace slightly until he's standing directly behind the boy

"Why was she so mad?" Harry whispers quietly, sounding distraught

Severus shakes his head while replying, "I have no idea," as he wraps his arms around the others waist from behind

"She just flipped out...I don't understand what I did," he sounds so lost, so Severus turns him in his arms and holds him closer, the boy burying his face in his neck

"Shhh," Severus says comfortingly, one hand moving in circles on Harry's back, the other carding through his raven locks, "She was just shocked, I bet. She'll calm down...she'll see. It'll be ok, Harry"

"Severus! Harry! What do you think you're doing?" The voice of McGonagall echoes through the hall, coming from the direction in which both Harry and Severus had come just minutes previous. As the pair looks towards her, they see most, if not all, the residence of the castle standing there in shocked silence. How they all managed to sneak up on them, they're not quite sure

As Severus opens his mouth to respond, Albus appears at the front of the crowd and turns to McGonagall, "Ah, Minerva," he says cheerfully, "Surly you remember Harry Lawrence?"

Minerva and all the teachers that were working in the castle 20 years ago let their mouths drop open as they look at a blushing Harry who is now simply standing beside Severus, careful to keep a respectable distance between them once more. Neither is very fond of public displays of affection due to their wills to keep their private lives just that: private

"He...that was...and that's where..." Minerva stumbles over her words, then finally gets out, "But that was different, Albus! They were both 16 then"

The students began murmuring at the statement, causing Harry to blush as he looks down at the ground

"Love knows no age, Minerva," Albus says gently, smiling at the pair

"Love!" Someone somewhere near the middle of the crowd shouts, then people can be seen moving, as if being displaced to make room for said person to make their way forward

"You two can't be in love. You hate each other," Hermione says angrily as she appears from within the depths of the crowd, "And besides, you're student and teacher!"

"Miss Granger, there are no rules against this," Albus assures her and everyone else

"That doesn't make it _right_ , sir"

"There is nothing wrong about what they're doing," Dumbledore continues to persist

"Hermione..." Ron comes up from behind her and places a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugs off irritably, "Hermione," he says more forcefully, gaining her attention, "I know you've been on edge since Harry disappeared, but he's back now and you should be happy about that, at least," he tries to reason with her

"I _am_ glad he's back," She says, then turns to Harry, "I _am_," she insists, "It's just that...we didn't know where you were and you come back marked! By someone you barely know, probably, and then I hear you're in love with Professor Snape all of a sudden?"

"Marked? I haven't been marked," Harry says, eyes wide while a look of comprehension falls upon Severus' face

"You mean he didn't even tell you?"

"Miss Granger, _I_ gave him the earring. I suggested he got it, he accepted and insisted that _I_ do it for him. He didn't get it from just anybody, so that fear can be laid to rest"

"You willingly marked him?" The young witch looks confused

"Marked! What the hell do you mean!" Harry shouts, angry at not getting answers yet

"Yes, Harry; marked," Hermione sighs, but Severus interrupts before she can say anymore

"An earring on a male in the wizarding world means, with the right intention, that they are claimed. A fact that I seemed to have forgotten about until now. I'm sorry, Harry"

"Wait...you claimed me?" Harry is angered by this, as well, because he wasn't asked, "You didn't even as if you could!"

Severus winces at the tone, "I did not claim you. It was designed so you have to say a spell to claim someone. This way you can have anyone pierce you without worry of being tied to them unwillingly. Most wizards are claimed immediately after the earring is acquired, so it is no wonder that Miss Granger saw it and assumed"

"But what if I'm just walking through Hogsmeade, or the halls, even, and someone says the spell and I'm bound to them?"

"You have to want it too, otherwise it doesn't work," Severus says

"So I have it, but I'm not claimed," Harry states, trying to sort it all out. At the look of hurt that flashes in the older man's eyes he amends, "Not officially, at least"

Severus visibly relaxes, "Exactly"

"So...You didn't claim him?" Hermione asks, still perplexed

"You know, for an extremely intelligent witch, you really miss the obvious facts every once in awhile, don't you? No, Miss Granger, I merely gave him an accessory"

"Hermione," Harry addresses his friend, "I'm glad to know I can count on you to protect me, but I'm fine with Severus," The name coming out of his lips effects the student body just as much as if he would've said the Dark Lord's name, "Trust me, even if you don't trust him"

"I trust you, Harry," She walks forward and they embrace

"Congrats, Mate," Ron smiles, slapping him on the back once the hug ends

"Alright; ok," Dumbledore says to the students and faculty, "Everyone to your classes now, please"

The group slowly breaks up as they head to their respective classrooms

Severus and Harry wait until most everyone is gone before pulling each other into a tight embrace

"I love you, Harry," Severus whispers in the others ear, just loud enough for Harry to hear

"I love you too, Severus. And thank you," he whispers just as quiet

"For what?" Severus pulls back in shock

"Not claiming me without asking me first"

"It wouldn't've worked if I had tried before anyway"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Harry smiles, kisses the unsure frown and walks away with his friends in tow to Transfiguration

"So, you guys are really ok with this?" Harry asks once out of earshot

"Do you really love him?" Ron asks with a scrunched nose

"Yeah...I do," He doesn't notice the goofy grin on his face with the admission

"I still have my reservations, but I'll try to make them go away if he makes you happy," Hermione admits

"He does," Harry reassures her

"Well, I still don't quite understand it, but I say 'hurrah!'. If you want the greasy git, you can have him," Ron declares good-naturedly

Harry laughs, "Thanks, Ron," then adds, after an oh-so subtle clearing of Hermione's throat, "And Hermione"

* * *

So that's the second chapter. I hope the earring/Hermione being so mad was explained well enough. The next chapter, I am proud to inform you, has a slash scene. It's a little bit of an odd chapter, but over-all very touching, I think 

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Bumps in an Already Broken Road

Harry ends up spending most of the day fielding questions about what happened while he was gone and how he could honestly like the Potions Master

As it were, he hasn't had the chance to see the other man since lunch that afternoon, so he is overly glad to go to dinner. As he walks in, friends in tow, he immediately searches out Severus and locks eyes with him. Harry smiles, but doesn't receive one in return -not that he was really expecting one- but the look he _does _receive worries him

After sitting down, he fidgets while waiting for the food to appear, since they arrived a little early today

At seven, Dumbledore stands up and begins to speak, "I just have a few announcements before the food gets here. First, Miss Elizabeth Swanson has seemed to have misplaced the silver necklace that her parents gave her, and would like it back. So if anyone sees a silver rose pendent, kindly return it to her, myself, or any other staff member," He pauses, face falling before continuing, "And lastly, I'm going to need to see Harry Potter and Professors Snape and McGonagall in the side room. Immediately, if you please"

With that, Dumbledore claps twice and the food appears before he walks off to the room that Harry'd been brought to during his fourth year after being declared one of the representatives for the Tri-Wizard Tournament

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione says, chewing her bottom lip as he pushes himself up from the bench

He's the last to arrive and takes his place in between McGonagall and Dumbledore, across from Snape, forming a square of sorts

"I'm sure you're wondering what could possibly be urgent enough to interrupt dinner for," he attempts a weak smile, but it quickly fades as he notices the lack of cheer in the others faces, "I am afraid that there are two things that have gone against our plans. First off: Severus, "he turns slightly towards the man, "It has been brought to my attention, by our other Death Eater spy, that your cover has been blown. I'm sorry, Severus, but he knows you can't be trusted. You are not to answer any of his summons', and you are not to leave the ground unaccompanied"

"_Other _spy? _What_ other spy?" Severus is most shocked and upset about this news

"Lucius switched sides two years ago. We decided it'd be best not to tell you"

"Why?" Severus asks, feeling betrayed and untrustworthy

"We figured it'd help you keep your guard up better. The last thing Lucius wanted was to endanger you with his switch"

Severus can't look Dumbledore in the eye, and his stomach is doing some weird things

"Severus, are you alright? You're swaying," Dumbledore tries to comfort him, but Severus pulls away abruptly

"I'm fine, Headmaster," He says icily, and Harry notices the wince Dumbledore performs at the tone, "I'm going to lie down," he says and sweeps out of the room before he can be stopped

Dumbledore sighs before turning to McGonagall, who looks ready to run after the man, same as Harry, "Let him go. He'll know the other news soon enough, anyway," and with that he turns to Harry, "I'm sorry, Harry, but Lucius has also informed me of multiple plans of attack, all designed to catch you off guard and kill you. So far, Voldemort refuses to enter the castle, but I fear it may not remain that way. With child Death Eaters here, it won't be long before e knows you're back, if he doesn't already "

Harry nods in understanding before the Headmaster continues, "Taking this into consideration, I feel that it'd be best to keep both you and Severus secured down in the dungeons at all times, where there is more protection from dark magic. Severus' rooms are safe. While Voldemort can likely undo any guards Severus has placed on the room -a side effect of the Dark Mark- every previous Potions Master has placed strong charms for protection as well, and he can't touch those. For once, Slytherin paranoia may be to our advantage"

"How long?" is all Harry manages to get out through the lump in his throat

"I don't know. Your things will be brought down later, but right now I think it'd be best for you to inform Severus of the changes"

Harry nods once more before moving to leave

"Oh, and Harry?" Dumbledore asks softly, causing the young man to look back over his right shoulder, "Try to tell him I'm sorry," the sorrow in the older wizards eyes is enough to cause Harry's heart slight pain

Harry wants to tell him Severus won't listen. Harry wants to tell him no. Harry wants to tell him to do it himself, but instead he only nods sadly in understanding again, saying only, "I'll try, Professor"

When Harry reaches Severus' chambers, he attempts to simply knock to get the other man to let him in, but it doesn't work

"Severus," he calls out, but receives no answer, "Severus, please open the door"

Still there is nothing. After a few more failed attempts, he begins to get worried. He stretches out his magic, somehow manipulating the wards enough to allow the door to open without the password

The sight that greets him once the door is ajar shocks him. There, on the plush carpet in front of the idle fireplace, lays the crumpled, sobbing form of his stoic Potions Master

"Severus," Harry hurries over to his side, dropping to his knees as the door is closed by his magic

"Severus," Harry whispers again, suppressing his own tears as he lifts the older man into his lap, "It'll be ok...it'll be fine"

Severus merely shakes his head in answer, "Yes it will," Harry persists, but feels awkward talking while Severus cries, so he stops and waits for the older man to compose himself

It only takes a few minutes, which Harry spends rocking Severus while carding his right hand through the others hair, before the older man is quiet

"Tell me what hurts the most," Harry whispers, knowing he always preferred direct questions instead of the general "what's wrong?"

It takes a few seconds before he receives an answer, "All that work...all those _years_, are wasted. I'm worthless now. Albus has no use for me anymore"

"Your years as a spy were hardly wasted, Severus. You helped the Order immensely with risking your life. Be thankful that you've lived this long and found out about the Dark Lord's knowledge before he could punish you"

"I have no worth now, though. You don't understand"

Harry pulls the man closer to him before lifting the others chin and saying forcefully, "You always have worth. You are the best Potions Master Hogwarts has seen for many a year. Not only that, but you're worth something to me"

"But that's just..." He begins, but Harry cuts him off

"Severus, I love you. I would _die _without you. Don't do anything rash. Please, I beg you"

Severus buries his head in Harry's chest, finding comfort there, "I won't...as long as you live, I won't"

"Thank you," Harry whispers, laying his head atop Severus'

They remain that way for about ten minutes before Severus speaks up, "What else did Albus want?"

"Seems the Dark Lord's planning multiple attacks to try and kill me again. Nothing new"

"Still, I should've been there for you"

"It's perfectly fine. It was nothing that I hadn't heard before"

"But still," Severus tries again

"It wasn't that information that shocked me or anything; it was more the other thing"

Severus pushes away from Harry, separating all contact except for his left knee touching Harry's right, "What other thing? He said only two"

"Well, this kind of goes with the other two"

"What is it, Harry? Tell me"

"We are, for an unspecified amount of time, to remain in your chambers. Together"

"Alone"

"Yes, that too," Harry smiles slightly

"Down here because...?"

"You live here and it's well protected due to all the previous Potions Masters casting such strong charms"

"I understand..."

"It won't be so bad," Harry smirks now

"No," Severus returns the smirk before moving onto all fours and crawling the short distance predatorily towards the other man, "I'm sure we can find something to occupy the time with," he whispers against Harry's lips before taking them in a bruising kiss

* * *

Terribly sorry, kiddies, but this chapter ends here. The kiss leads other places, and the other places will be described in detail, but it's too long for me to type up tonight and put in this chapter, so it's coming next. I have the day off tomorrow (Thursday), so hopefully I can type it up then and update whenever I'm satisfied with the reviews I receive

I'm incredibly sorry for the amazingly long wait you guys had to endure to get this chapter. I've been so busy with music things this whole month that it's been difficult to find time to even read fanfics sometimes. So I apologize profusely for that, but please don't leave me because of it

I hope you all liked this chapter!


	4. Make Me Forget

Previously:

_"It won't be so bad," Harry smirks now_

_"No," Severus returns the smirk before moving onto all fours and crawling the short distance predatorily towards the other man, "I'm sure we can find something to occupy the time with," he whispers against Harry's lips before taking them in a bruising kiss  
_

_---_

"Severus," Harry breathes as his lips are released

"Mmm?" Severus asks as his hands work on Harry's shirt while lips attack the younger mans neck

"Severus...stop," Harry pushes a confused Severus away, "Don't you think you should adjust to this new information first? I mean, it's not like hearing something minor like your mother is coming to visit or anything. Maybe it needs to sink in?"

The look on the older man's face goes from confusion to one of shuddered apathy

"What's there to adjust to or sink in?" He averts his gaze to the floor, "I was finally caught -something I knew would happen at some point- and the Dark Lord is out to kill you. Is there something here that I'm supposed to be surprised by?"

"I...I don't know how you can just accept it"

"Harry," he looks him in the eye again, "Are you shocked that the Dark Lord's trying to kill you?"

"Well...no, but I've been dealing with it for six years now"

"My life has been in danger for 19 years now, so there's nothing for me to adjust to. It's been 19 years of me fearing that every time I went to a meeting I would never return because I knew, Harry, I _knew _he would find out. As for being worthless as I stated before...well...everyone has those times, right? So tell me why it would be considered rash to want to be close to the man I love"

"Because it's still a lot to think over?" his uncertainty is clearly heard

"It is. But would it be alright with you if we didn't think about it right now?"

"I don't think it's healthy to just push it aside..."

Severus' look turns from apathetic to one of exhausted desperation

"19 years I haven't pushed anything aside. I had nothing to push them aside with except potions, and now, all I ask, is for the ability to get lost in something that can make me forget my past, present and possible future. How can you not want that?" The pleading look is heart breaking, and Harry caves

"I'm sorry, Severus," Harry says as he crawls the short distance to the older man and positions himself in his lap so they're face to face

Surprisingly, Severus initiates the kiss. It's a hot, passionate and, above all, desperate kiss. Severus trails his lips down Harry's neck and whispers: "Make me forget, Harry. Please, you're the only one that can," causing him to moan

Harry pushes Severus backwards so he's now lying with his back against the floor, Harry straddling his hips

They younger man slowly divests his Professor of his clothing, kissing the flesh as it's revealed. It seems like forever since he last saw the milky-white flesh of his lover, and he nearly forgot how even the mere sight excites him

Upon reaching Severus' pants, Harry teasingly runs his fingers over the zip with minute pressure, causing the man below him to hiss and raise his hips

Harry slowly lowers the zipper and undoes the button before lowering both pants and boxers at an achingly slow speed while placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on the legs. As Harry eases his way back up the lean form so his head is positioned in front of Severus' erect cock, he drags his still clothed body teasingly against the older man's exposed legs

Harry flicks his tongue out to lap at Severus' length, starting at that base and working his way up towards the tip

"Harry," Severus moans as he places his hands in the others hair, holding him in place

The younger man slowly takes the long length into his mouth, making his way down at an achingly slow pace until about half of it is in his mouth and he's pumping the rest with his right hand

As he bobs his head, he takes in more each time, and as he finally takes in the whole of it, Severus comes down his throat

Harry climbs up Severus' limp form after releasing his cock and kisses the other man hard on the lips, sharing his essence with him

"Accio Lubricant," Severus mutters breathlessly, catches the vial with ease and then reaches up to divest Harry of his clothing

Once Harry is naked, Severus takes Harry's right hand and pours some of the lubricant onto his outstretched fingers

"Severus?" Harry's voice wavers with uncertainty as his hand is guided to Severus' entrance

"Please, Harry," The look in his eyes is desperate once more

"But...I haven't ever..." He starts but is cut off

"I haven't either. I was waiting for you, hoping beyond hope that you'd come back and still love me"

Harry leans down and kisses him passionately, guiding his fingers to the puckered entrance, slowly easing a finger beyond the guardian muscle

Severus breaks the kiss to turn his head to the side with a pained gasp, his eyes clenched shut

"Severus! I'm sorry!" Harry makes to withdraw his hand, but stops when he hears, "No. Don't stop. Just...just hold still"

And he does. For what seems to be forever, Harry sits with his finger inserted in his Potions Master most private part. A surreal experience were there ever one

"Ok," Severus says, "you can move now"

The youngest of the pair slowly retracts his finger before pushing it back in, just as slow

Once Severus begins panting, Harry adds his middle finger to his index, stretching the man beneath him

"Enough. Please, Harry," he says, pushing back on the intruding digits

He grabs the vial and quickly but thoroughly coats his engorged member. As the blunt tip of his cock comes to rest at Severus' opening, he stares into his onyx eyes as he enters him with delicate care

Severus hisses and Harry leans down to kiss him, hoping to maybe distract him from the undoubted pain

"Don't stop, just go slow. Make me forget, Harry, make this last"

And he does. Their first session of love making, on the floor in front of Severus' fireplace, lasts for hours before they finally move into the bedroom

* * *

Sorry for the delay. This week's been nuts 

Ummm...yeah...so that was almost a full chapter based solely on sex. But I hope it was sweet sex, cuz that's what it was supposed to be

Please tell me what you thought. Thanks for all the positive feedback!


	5. Understanding

"Harry," Severus calls to the younger man

"Yes?" He replies from the bathroom

"You have...visitors. They're invading my personal chambers...hurry," Severus amazingly allows some emotion to slip through so Harry can hear his discomfort

"Who is it?" Harry asks while toweling his hair dry

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. They must be desperate to see you"

"And I'm sure you're desperate to see them go," he laughs as he enters the front room, finishing pulling on a blue t-shirt

"I'm not gonna lie..." Severus says jokingly, though not smiling

Harry does smile as he embraces his friends he hasn't seen since being secluded in the dungeons two weeks ago, though

"How've you been, Harry?" Hermione asks once being released

"Hmmm...despite the fact that I've been forced in to isolation because my life is in even bigger danger, I've been fine"

"We're so sorry this had to happen to you," Ron says

"It's fine. I understand..._we_ understand," Harry says and looks back at Severus who nods once in agreement

"Come on, sit down," Harry leads them over to the couch, though he takes one of the chairs himself

"I'll just go work on my potions, then. Feel free to help yourself to whatever you need," Severus says as he turns to go

Harry hurriedly gets up and catches the lab door right before it closes. He enters the room with the older man and shuts them in

"You don't have to seclude yourself," he says sadly, letting the other know he's a little hurt that he thinks he does

"They came to see you, Harry, not me. I'm sure they would not be comfortable with me in the room. And I know I certainly wouldn't be able to deal with that hostility"

"But...they don't hate you, and they would be fine. I know you're not particularly fond of them, but please"

"You know I don't mind your friends," he sighs and Harry smiles

"That must've hurt"

"What?" Severus asks, perplexed

"Swallowing that much pride," Harry's smile widens, getting one from Severus in return

"Cheeky brat," he says fondly

"You know you love me," Harry grabs the front of the other man's robes and smiles seductively

"Now where would you possibly get an idea like that?" Severus places his hands on Harry's sides, pulling him close

"You know me; I've got an active imagination," he brings his face closer to the other's

"_Over_-active imagination," Severus amends, drawing closer as well

"Over-active a lot of things"

"Let's see if we can't break that habit"

"You know you love it," Harry teases

Severus merely nods and growls, finally sealing their lips together in a bruising kiss

"So you'll join us, then?" Harry asks once the kiss ends

"Ok...but I'm only doing this for you"

"I wouldn't think otherwise"

The pair walks back into the sitting room hand in hand to find Hermione and Ron whispering on the couch

Severus drops Harry's hand first as they sit in two separate chairs, still shy about displaying their affection

"I'm glad you brought him back out, Harry," Hermione says with a somber face, "we were actually sent down here to inform both of you of some changes"

"What's going on, 'Mione?" Harry asks

The girl looks towards Ron quickly, who nods in return

"The Dark Lord has been attacking Hogwarts' wards for well near a week now, almost constantly. We've been doing our best, but there's only so long we can hold out. Dumbledore fears that if this continues for a few more days, that the Dark Lord will get into the castle"

"Meaning he'll find us," Severus states emotionlessly

"The wards around your rooms are strong, but they may not be strong enough to withhold him," Hermione says

"Is there nothing we can do?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore thinks he may have found a way to keep only these rooms under the Obscura charm. He wants to keep the secret keeper in here with you guys so as to not take any chances of you being found"

Severus and Harry lock eyes, holding a silent conversation before nodding and turning back to Ron and Hermione

"No," Harry says

"Absolutely not," Severus follows

"But...Harry!" Ron exclaims, but Harry shakes his head resolutely, "Professor Snape," he tries next with the same result

When Hermione speaks, it's with tears in her eyes, "Why?"

"It's cowardly. This war won't ever end if I'm locked away," Harry says

"The whole castle will not be destroyed because of us"

"We fight"

"We have to"

"When did you two become so..." Ron struggles for an appropriate word

"In tune with each others thoughts, feelings, needs, wishes, desires...?" Harry calmly rattles off

"Umm...yeah; those'll work"

"You see...the first time we..." Harry struggles now, but for a word that won't scar his friends

Severus rolls his eyes, "I think 'slept together' will suffice"

Harry blushes but is unfazed, unlike his shocked friends, "Thank you, Severus. The first time we slept together, it completed a soul bond our own bodies had formed through the years. We can hear each other's thoughts, feel the other's feelings and needs, and even, we're still speculating, borrow or combine our magical energies"

Ron and Hermione sit in disbelief, Hermione looking back and forth between the two while Ron's looking at Snape in horror

Both Severus and Harry shift uneasily in their seats

Harry clears his throat and looks at Severus who returns the gaze, "Ok then...that went about as I had expected"

"Yes. At least they haven't turned violent yet. However, do you think you could make your friend Mr. Weasley stop looking at me like that?"

At the reference to himself, Ron snaps out of his trance-like state, followed closely by Hermione

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asks

"It's kind of hard to miss. You, above all others, Miss Granger, should know the benefits of research and the security it brings," Severus says before Harry whimpers in a way akin to loss, and his own eyes look pained

"What's wrong?" Hermione looks worried

"I..." Harry tries, eyes sad now, too

"Please, Harry," Severus says softly, his harsh demeanor all but lost

Harry looks at his friends as he stands up, "I'm sorry," he says before straddling and settling on Severus' lap

Both pairs of arms secure around the form of their partner, Harry's face settling in Severus' neck, Severus' face nuzzling Harry's left cheek

They both release a sigh of happiness and a sound signaling their content

"I love you, Severus," Harry whispers just loud enough for the man to hear

"I love you, too, Harry," he whispers back, placing light kisses on his face

When Severus opens his eyes, he's met with the stares of Harry's two friends

Hermione looks perplexed while Ron looks...intrigued

"The bond," Severus begins, voice at a neutral tone and level, "makes it so we can't, or simply don't want, to be away from each other for an extended period of time. Away also includes touching. As you have just witnessed, the bond decided we hadn't touched in awhile, causing us to be sad and lonely. If we had stayed apart, it would have led to pain, then heartbreak from there. We are sorry you had to see this; I mean, we're not the most openly affectionate couple to begin with, but it was necessary"

"The time that we can stay apart slowly increases as the bond settles more," Harry says, turning so his right side is pressed against the other's body, head against his shoulder so he can see his friends, "For the first day or so, we couldn't even go to the bathroom or shower alone, because we had to constantly touch"

"Ok, now we're getting into too much information," Hermione says

"It doesn't really matter anyway," Harry agrees

"It still doesn't change the fact that we will fight when the Dark Lord breaks in," Severus says

"_If_ he does," Ron amends

"No, Mr. Weasley. I said what I meant"

Ron's face loses all color, as does Hermione's

"We will remain down here, that is fine, but we will not have a charm placed over our rooms," Harry says forcefully

"And if we find out someone did -and trust me, we _will _ find out- it will not be a pleasant experience for the guilty person or persons," Severus growls

"We will deliver the news," Hermione chokes out

"See that you do," Harry says, standing up and leading his friends out of the room

Once the door's closed, Harry sighs as he leans his back against it, eyes closed

Severus stands and envelopes the younger man in his arms as soon as he's within reach

"If he doesn't find us..." Harry begins

"We will find him," Severus finishes

Harry looks up at the other in shock

"What? You think I don't know the mind that I'm connected to? As soon as they mentioned it I knew it'd be the case"

"You don't have to fight him"

"Harry, for you to fight while I stay down here...it would kill me"

Harry nods, burying his face in the broad chest before him

"If either of us dies..." Harry trails off again, this time questioningly so

"The other will perish, as well," Severus confirms

Harry lets out a shaky breath, "Well, at least we won't ever be apart," he chokes out and ends on a sob

"Harry," Severus says sadly, choking on his own emotions as he holds the small frame closer

"It won't be as long as they say," Harry whispers a few minutes later

"What do you mean?" Severus pulls back a little

"The Dark Lord will break in within the next day"

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it"

"Then let us enjoy the calm while it still lasts"

And they do

* * *

I'm incredibly sorry for the long delay. It's the end of my Senior year of High School, so I'm becoming more bogged down with work, as well as becoming less and less motivated to do anything. Senioritis is a killer...I'm surprised it doesn't account for more deaths 

Anyway, I hope this chapter is satisfactory. There is one more chapter for this installment...I think. There will be a third part, though I think it will be very short (two or three chapters?)...it depends on which road I choose to go down with it

I hope I got the Obscura charm correct...and if not, I'd appreciate kind words telling me that I have it mixed up and I will be more than happy to change it


	6. The Battle

I'm really sorry for the extensive wait, and the chapter itself isn't very long, but now that I'm finally done with school, I will have time to write more, I hope. I'm also hoping that people come back to read this, since there's been such a wait

* * *

Harry wakes up with a pained gasp, clutching his scar while sitting up in bed 

Severus shoots up, as well, noticing the light of midday. It can't be earlier than 11AM

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asks, placing his right hand on Harry's back

His only answer is an ear-piercing scream. It's at this point that blood begins to leak through the gaps in the younger man's fingers as he claws at the area surrounding his scar, most likely attempting to rip it off

Severus stands and retrieves a pain-reliever potion, then returns to the bed and pretty much forces it down the others throat

Once it begins to take effect, Harry's breath is ragged as his back sags against Severus' chest, the others strong arms supporting his slightly trembling form from behind

"Harry?" Severus asks, frightened

"He's here," He manages to get out before struggling to get up

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus asks, pulling the boy back down

"Getting ready for battle," He attempts to get up again to no avail

"You're still shaking," He tries to reason

"I can't remain idle; I have to prepare to fight. You said you understood"

"I _do_ understand, I just wish you'd wait a little longer. Give your body time to recuperate"

"The longer I wait, the more people die. You know I don't want that on my conscience"

"I know"

"Then we must fight. Please, I'm fine now"

Severus wants to believe the claim, but the shallow breathing and trembling are a dead give-away that he's lying. He has no choice

"Then we shall prepare," Severus says, helping Harry to stand

They both run about, rushing to get ready, and once both are properly equipped and set to go, they stride out with an air of courage that neither of them feels

They don't encounter anyone but students, heading to their dorms, as they make their way to the entrance hall. The students part out of their way, wary of the raw energy surrounding the pair

They walk into the entrance hall, shocked at what they find, the sound nearly deafening

Silence

They share a look before continue towards the doors. They may have thought the battle would take place in the main hall, but now it seemed more likely it was out on the grounds

As soon as the doors are opened, a great wave of sound hits the pair who never falters

They have no weapons drawn, just an emanating power about them. Everyone on the field notices their presence, and for a few split seconds, all action is stilled

Both Harry and Severus smirk cruelly before drawing their wands at the same time, sending curses that take out at least six Death Eaters before anyone else is able to move. After the shock passes, curses are thrown again from every angle

The battle is going smoothly for the Light side, taking down nearly all the Death Eaters in an hour, but it's not until the Dark Lord makes his appearance that the battle truly begins

Harry pulls Severus' left hand with his left, the way they have been touching the last 45 minutes

Severus looks Harry in the eye before he hears: _'It is time'_ in his head from Harry

_I will come with you,'_ He responds

_'No. This is something I must do on my own,'_

And with that, Harry makes his way to the lake where Voldemort stands carelessly killing the fighters for the Light

"Ah, Mr. Potter," The cold voice says, killing the last Light soldier before erecting some sort of force field

"Tom," Harry nods, teeth gritted and wand grasped tightly in his right hand as he dully observes the force field

"This will end today," He warns

"I sure as hell hope so"

It is unclear who throws the first curse, but both are now shooting and defending with a furious speed

The rest of the members of the Light take down the remaining Death Eaters in the ensuing 20 minutes, in which the two continue to fight

Voldemort, for his part, has been throwing near constant curses for the past week or so, and his weariness is showing, while Harry looks a tad fatigued, but is set on not giving up

As Harry dodges an attack by throwing the left side of his body back and away from Voldemort, the Dark Lord shouts "Expelliarmus" and Harry's wand flies into Voldemort's hand to be quickly pocketed in an inside robe

Harry is shocked by the move, but quickly returns to his senses as a curse is sent his way. He is left to simply run and dodge the attacks

As a "stupefy" spell hits him, he falls to the ground, unable to move any part of his body besides his eyes

"Finite Incantatum!" Harry hears before he is able to move again, mere seconds after falling under the spell

"How'd you get in here? The shield should have kept you out," Voldemort sneers, gesturing towards the others who are banging on some invisible force

"You could say that a part of me was already in here"

"Oh please tell me you didn't, Severus. That is low, even for you"

"Our souls did it themselves; we had little choice in the matter"

"Will you turn him over to me, then?"

"Of course not"

"You can't love him," The Dark Lord accuses

"I can and I do. I will kill you if you try to take him from me"

"Well, we can't have that happening, now can we?"

Voldemort throws two small curses towards Severus' feet, then shouts "Expelliarmus" again while his opponent is otherwise occupied

_'Fuck'_ Harry hears Severus swear in his head as Severus backs away from Voldemort, unknowingly approaching him

As Voldemort raises his wand, Harry runs up in front of Severus, blocking a fair amount of his front with his own body

"You think standing there will stop a curse?"

"It worked once, didn't it?"

"Dumb luck," he dismisses

"Yeah, I'm full of it," Harry agrees

Voldemort growls as he sends a curse their way, and Harry shouts words no one can hear as he thrusts his right hand out. A beam of white light is exuded from his palm and hits the other curse mid-flight, causing both to disappear

"Now what do we have here? Where did you learn wandless magic?" Voldemort is mildly shocked, as well as impressed and only slightly frightened

"Natural ability. No lessons required," Harry states, covering up the shock he feels, for he was unaware he had the skills

"You are stronger than I thought, then," Voldemort concedes

"Never underestimate me"

"You are a seventeen-year-old boy!" he laughs

"One whom you have failed to kill since I was eleven"

Voldemort throws another curse, which is blocked by Harry once more

The young man throws curse after curse after curse at the Dark Lord's hem as Severus grabs his left hand in his own left, snaking his right arm about the boy's waist, pulling him closer

"Expelliarmus! Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouts in quick succession

As the Dark Lord's body shoots into a thousand tiny pieces, the wand that Severus had caught turns to dust in his right hand, allowing him to catch both his and Harry's wands

There is a sharp wave of pain that passes through Harry's body, and subsequently Severus' as well

With their combined screams, they fall into darkness

* * *

Ok, so that's the end of part two. The third part may only turn out to be one chapter, or it could be longer, depending on which route I choose to take it 

Thank you for following this section, even though I'm horrible at updating. Are you guys even interested in a third part? Cuz if there's not any interest, I might not write it...but we'll see

Thanks again, guys!


End file.
